First time of Sorts
by Pontaloon Master
Summary: Just like the tittle implies. M/M SEXINESS! BRACE YOURSELVES!


Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters because if I did the little in show "accident" with Akito and Ikki would not have ended with just a kiss…

Author's little rant: I really tried to avoid OOCness but then again, Ikki sleeping with a dude is already pretty damn out of character. I also want to inform you that, strangely enough like the title says, this is my first story posted on fanfiction (I'm not counting the inuxkag one because that one just sucks. Don't ask why I'm not removing it, I don't even know) so any feedback will really be appreciated. Even flames because I'll just burn down the flamer's house with them…evil laugh. Seriously though tell me what you think.

STOP!! WARNING! PERVINESS AHEAD!! HOT KINKY MANSEX!! (it's not really kinky but I'm exaggerating to get my point across) DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**First Time… of Sorts**

_by Pontaloon Master_

"For fuck's sake what is with this weather??"

The window to Ikki's bedroom slammed noisily, keeping the cold air on the exterior. The sudden smack as well as the yelling, which was strangely loud and boisterous considering the small frame and stature of the person it originated from, woke the pointy haired boy from his restful slumber.

"God damned rain! Now I'm fucking soaked!!" Agito continued his tirade as he stepped into the room as if he owned the place and without a second thought to the growing puddle of water pooling at his feet and seeping into the carpet (A\N: no idea if he really has a carpet but bare with me).

Disregarding his temper tantrum and obviously too tired for the thought of self preservation against a raving lunatic to sink in, he groggily walked over to the little power house of noise. Ikki yawned lazily and brought his hand up to Agito's eye patch, switching it from his left to his right eye. The newly 'arrived' Akito blinked confusedly a few times as his other self was forced to recede back into him and thus be unable to continue his rant. Ikki relaxed at the silence he had gained, locking his arms behind the shy boy's neck.

"Akito is quiet… quiet is good for sleep" he stated, more to himself then to anyone else.

Akito fidgeted nervously beneath Ikki's embrace, placing his hands on the strong biceps which were wrapped around him and attempted to nudge them away, rather half-heartedly. Feeling his weak struggles and soft whimpering noises, the Crow lifted his head, finding himself nose to nose with a face whose colour could be described as nothing but beet red. He made a grunting noise from deep in his throat as if it were a sufficient to transfer his question.

"I-Ikki, you're n-naked" answered Akito, obviously understanding the wordless question.

"So? It's not like you've never seen me naked before"

It was a widely known fact that the increasingly popular Baby Face did not feel the slightest bit of shame about showing his nude body; fortunately for him, as circumstances dictated that he would often find himself without clothes in public. Although it was true that, due to the internet and other medias, practically the entire populous of Japan had had an up close and personal view of his bare ass on more than one occasion, Akito/Agito had had front row seats thanks to their relationship.

They had, in fact been going out, romantically of course, for quite some time. This meant a lot more sex then the two (A\N: 3?) were used to, but all the same enjoyed. The fact that they had such a colourful sex life made Akito's present nervousness all the more irrational, or seemingly so.

"I-It's just… I…" he stammered then cut off, blushing an even brighter shade of red "You h-have… I mean… you're…"

"Hard?" finished the cocky (A\N: wink wink) teenager "I _am _a healthy male after all. Its normal to have get morning wood. Besides you have one too"

The very moment he finished his sentence, he cupped the tented material of his boyfriend's pants, earning him a surprised squeeck. As if sensing the impending question, Akito blurted out:

"I'm a virgin"

Ikki was about to retort, saying that they both knew the statement to be untrue, but he stopped himself as he was hit with an epiphany, rare though such an instance may be for him.

It was true that until now, he always did begin with kissing Akito, mostly because he was less likely to fight back or attempt to bite Ikki's tongue off then his psychotic counterpart. Agito eventually did mellow out, the temporarily increased neediness making his resolve to retaliate waver, but during foreplay it was always better to be safe then sorry. As their actions began to heat up; however, Akito's uncertainty and shyness would overwhelm him and he would be force to substitute Agito in. Ikki had never taken the time to scrutinize the situation in detail, as all logical thought seemed to always spiral into incoherence the moment they went any further then pleasuring each other with their mouths. Nevertheless, the fact remained that he had never had sex with Akito.

"You've never seen me hard have you?"

He shook his head sheepishly.

"Well then, there's a first time for everything" Ikki exclaimed, suddenly fully awake.

Karasu unzipped his lover's wet jacket and let it drop to the floor without care as he manoeuvred them to the bed in one fluid movement. He deftly removed the rest of the drenched clothing in no time.

They both tumbled onto the mattress which still radiated heat from its recent use, with the larger boy's body towering over the smaller one's. The breathing of said boy started to accelerate with his increasing excitement. He also began to squirm anew at the added stress of having someone's body weight on him for the first time as well as the knowledge of what was to come. He had to force himself to resist the urge to just give in to Agito's cries which reverberated within his head and told him to switch places with the more emotionally stable one.

"Ssssshhhh. It's ok. I'll be gentle." Ikki stroked his hand across Akito's forehead and cheek, pushing his hair out of his eyes with a soothing gesture.

All his fears suddenly dissipated completely and he knew he was safe within his lover's embrace. He relaxed noticeably as he brought a hand behind his boyfriend's head, bringing it up for a breathtaking kiss. Their lips touched and soon their mouths were tangling in a frenzy of tongues and saliva. This resulted in electrical shocks of pleasure running the entirety of their bodies caused by the sensitive nerve ending that were lucky enough to be stimulated by their passion. Ikki's slippery muscle seemed to take control of the dance the boys found inside the schizophrenic's mouth. They kissed vigorously for what could have been seconds, minutes or hours.

Still lip locked, Ikki moved to a position between Akito's bent legs, his hands gravitating towards two pink nipples. He rubbed them with both his index fingers, causing a strangled moan to echo within the tiny room. He tweaked the little nubs between his calloused appendages repeatedly, making Akito unable to stop himself from gasping, which in tern inevitably ended the kiss.

"You like that?" he asked in a sensual voice which made his vocal cords vibrate and his boyfriend shiver.

Ikki took the little wiggle and hard member against his stomach as a rather profuse _yes!_

He released the abused points, which had grown hard from the attention they had been given in favour of sucking on his neck. It came to no surprise to anyone who was gifted with the power of sight that Akito/Agito was not exactly bad looking. On the contrary, he was drop-dead-gorgeous with just a tinge of so-adorable-you'd-swap-a-kitten-for-him-in-no-time. In other words, he was sought after. _A lot. _This explained Ikki's almost obsessive desire to claim what was, in his opinion, rightfully his, by means of planting love bites and hickeys when given the opportunity. An opportunity such as this where he effectively covered the body beneath him with little red spots all over his neck and most of his chest.

The crow sat back on his haunches to admire his handy-work. Hands lying limply near a head with a curtain of splayed midnight blue hair greeted his eyes, as well as a heaving chest belonging to a boy covered in nothing but a slight blush and an eye patch. His gaze was returned by one filled with lust, yearning and the slightest hints of uncertain anticipation.

"Ikki…" Akito sighed, a little uncomfortable under his lover's scrutinizing. This seemed to snap the larger boy out of his reverie and into action.

"You're so cute" he gave a gentile peck on his cheek "It'll hurt less if you turn over" he informed.

Akito complied, moving on shaky legs as he lifted himself onto his hands and knees. Seconds later, he found himself being covered by his boyfriend once more, wrapping one arm around his waist to stabilize him. Karasu licked, kissed and nibbled around his neck and shoulders in an attempt to calm the virgin who had understandably tensed up when he felt the throbbing erection being pressed between his ass cheeks.

"I know it's hard, but try to relax" he cooed reassuringly, ever the doting lover.

He aligned his cock with the small opening and slowly pressed inside. He went slowly, inching his way in and firmly restraining his desire to shove into the welcome heat of the boy's body. He went especially slowly as a sort of apology for not bothering to stretch or lubricate him beforehand, so intense was his eagerness.

"S-sorry" he half panted, half grunted "you're just so much more docile then Agito. I couldn't help myself." He nuzzled Akito's hair apologetically.

Now buried to the hilt, Ikki now had to fend off the desire to move. He had to remain perfectly still in order to let the body under him adjust to his girth. He could not exactly be described as having an impressive length; moreover, he could even be described as small by any and all people who had caught him 'bearing his all'. The thing was that all those times he was not hard. Surprisingly enough, though small when flaccid, when 'Little Ikki' stood to attention, he stood big and proud, thus the present need to wait.

"It's ok… I-I just feel strange. Does it always feel like this?" he asked, squeezing his eyes shut and keeping his head hung low.

His statement completely amazed Ikki. 'How in the world could someone be so adorably innocent?'

He thrust his hips forewords before he could stop himself, causing Akito to jump at the sudden jolt of ecstasy coursing through his veins. He thrust his own hips backwards, wanting to feel that same sensation repeated. Taking his movement as an invitation to continue, the Wing Road user started plunging into him anew. In and out he pushed forth, using his manhood as if it were a jackhammer, on the kneeling boy willingly presenting his ass to him. In the instance of a particularly hard thrust, causing his cock-head to collide with Akito's prostate, he would be given a rather vocal response.

"Ah!... I-Ikki… good. Feels so good!" he moaned loudly as said boy then nibbled on his earlobe.

Ever the self conscious teenager, he did not trust his own body not to utter something preposterous. Having your most sensitive part encased in the tight warmth of a wet human sphincter would have driven anyone to insanity and back. Nevertheless, that fact did not prevent him from keeping his voice from coming out. Speaking of coming…

"Ikki… I can't take anymore! I-I have to cum!" he pleaded, all the while rocking his hips in counteraction to Ikki's.

Ikki leaned over further and bit him on the neck _hard _causing an intense pain/pleasure overload. It took nothing more than a hand to fist around his already leaking dick to have the schizophrenic screaming out his release with Ikki not far behind. He emptied himself inside the other's body. The mere volume of his semen was so impressive that it began to spill out of his lover's stretched hole without waiting for Crow to even pull out of it. In fact, his aforementioned girth may have been due to his above usual sperm count.

The two remained still for a moment, filling their lungs with much needed oxygen. Their lips connected for what both of them assumed was to be a long and passionate kiss, until…

"Hey Ikki, it's raining like hell out there. I hope you don't min-"

That was the scene Kazu walked in on: two lovers entangled with one another and joined at the mouth. Their bodies had started exuding sweat long ago from their little bout of 'exercise', Kazu soon noticed, as the light emanating from the hall lit the droplets covering them to the point where they twinkled like diamonds.

Seeing, or more accurately, hearing the third party, the boyfriends broke apart immediately, not quite sure what to do after but to return their friend's shocked gaze. At that moment, the situation, if possible, worsened. Having lost its 'plug', Akito's ass decided that now was a good time to let it's thick white burden leak out all down the boy's legs. Kazu must have caught sight of this because he squinted his eyes in what the two could only imagine as disgust and covered his mouth and nose.

"Kazu-"

Ikki was cut off by his friend bringing his other hand up in a preventive gesture and turning his face away form the scene.

"Dude-" Ikki insisted, thinking that he may as well try to explain himself before having his childhood buddy shun him for his sexual preference.

He stopped himself when Kazu hunched over even further, now having to support himself by putting a hand on his knee. At this point he really looked like he was about to throw up.

"I wish I hadn't come in here" Kazu whined, moving his hand away in order to speak.

It was at that moment Akito noticed the blood on the hand he had placed near his face. 'That couldn't possibly have been so much of a shock that he would cough up blood could it?' he pondered.

"God damn it Ikki!! Now I'm hard _and _have a nosebleed!! I _really _shouldn't have come in here!!" Kazu yelled angrily at the first sight of blood on his hand.

"Kazu… that turned you on?" Agito asked, having switched with an obviously too embarrassed Akito.

"Yes you retard! You really have to warn me when you're going to do that in broad daylight!!"

"You're gay?" Ikki intervened

"…Dude, I know you're a little slow on the uptake but _come on!_ I thought it was kind of obvious the minute I commented on Agito's ass" Kazu had calmed down a bit and now his emotions seemed to have turned from anger to exasperation. "Not like it matters. Now at least you know. Anyway I'll leave you two; I have something to take care of" he pointed to the bump in his jeans to accentuate his 'dilemma'.

The lovers exchanged mischievous grins and both practically pounced onto a very startled, but evidently pleased Kazu.

"How about we help you out with that" said one.

"After all, we should take responsibility for out actions" pursued the other.

**Owari!**


End file.
